This invention relates to electronic securities trading, and the processing and displaying of information relating to electronic securities trading.
Electronic equity markets, such as The Nasdaq Stock Market™ collect, aggregate, and display pre-trade information to market makers. In The Nasdaq Stock Market™, for example, this pre-trade information can take the form of a quote that represents a single or an aggregate of same-priced principal or agency orders. A market, such as The Nasdaq Stock Market™ also provides trading platforms through which market participants may trade securities in the marketplace.